Travelin Soldier
by Moonlittear
Summary: this is for you Star.


**Moonlittear: Okay I saw a video on youtube with this song one it but the couple was Rex/Ahsoka. I can't think of a story line to go with that couple so I am going with my second favorite Character and Couple Chopper/OC. Hope you like it Star, This one is for you.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything form the Star Wars franchise. Or the Song "Travelin Soldier" that belongs to the Dixie Chicks.**

**

* * *

**

**Travelin Soldier**

**Two days past eighteen**

**He was waiting for the bus in his army green**

**Sat down in a booth in a cafe there**

***Chopper POV***

I was born on Kamino 7 years ago, and now I am leavin'. These seven years have been hard and now I sit here at a bar on the most desolate, but beautiful, planet. I don't know what it is with this place but it's soothing. The trees and the grass are peaceful. So peaceful I wonder why a place like this was a center for soldiers. Although nothing is more beautiful than the girl serving everyone. She is gorgeous but I have never seen many girls. I can't take my eyes off her though. Yet I can't say anything.

***Girl's POV***

I have been serving these people all day and I know all of them look alike but this one clone looks different from the others. He's interesting…different. And he hasn't been served yet.

***Regular POV***

"Excuse me sir, can I get you anything?" The girl asked Chopper.

His cheeks went red. "Um just some uh water please."

**Gave his order to a girl with a bow in her hair**

**He's a little shy so she gives him a smile**

**"Choppers POV"**

"Hey could you sit with me for awhile? That is if… your uh not busy or anything?" He had never been more nervous about anything in his life. The girl. Which he noticed had a blue bow in her hair, smiled at him.

"I get off in an hour, If you wait I know somewhere we can go." She smiled and walked to get other orders. I was dumbstruck. 'Was this a date?'

**And he said would you mind sittin' down for a while**

**And talking to me,I'm feeling a little low**

**She said I'm off in an hour and I know where we can go**

**So they went down and they sat on the pier**

**He said I bet you got a boyfriend but I don't care**

**I got no one to send a letter to**

**Would you mind if I sent one back here to you**

***Regular POV***

"So what's your name?" The girl with a bow in her hair asked Chopper.

"Uh it's Chopper. What's yours?" He asked her.

She smiled that pretty little smile, "It's Kit.."

They looked out at the Lake. They were on a secluded pier. Noone but them.

Chopper rubbed the back of his neck, "Hey um.. I know this is crazy to asked but would you mind if I sent you ya know letters sometime? I don't really have anyone to care for." He hoped he didn't look stupid right know.

Kit smiled at him. "I would like that a lot actually." They sat there for along time.

**I cried**

**Never gonna hold the hand of another guy**

**Too young for him they told her**

**Waitin' for the love of a travelin' soldier**

**Our love will never end**

**Waitin' for the soldier to come back again**

**Never more to be alone when the letter said**

**A soldier's coming home**

***Kits POV***

It has been two months since I saw Chopper at the Pier. My parents didn't exactly like the idea of me dating or waiting for a clone. Many nights I spent thinking of what he was doing or even hoping if he was thinking of me. I was getting tired of my parents telling me to forget him. I think I am falling in love with him.

**So the letters came from an army camp**

**In California then Vietnam**

**And he told her of his heart**

**It might be love and all of the things he was so scared of**

**He said when it's getting kinda rough over here**

**I think of that day sittin' down at the pier**

**And I close my eyes and see your pretty smile**

**Don't worry but I won't be able to write for awhile**

***Choppers POV***

I was able to send a letter to her, Kit, the pretty little girl with a bow in her hair. I told her of how much I missed her, and of what had happened to my eye. I don't know of why I told her in one of our many letters but I told her that I love her and if I were to die in this war one of my brothers would write her and tell her for me. She told me not to even think of that happening.

**I cried**

**Never gonna hold the hand of another guy**

**Too young for him they told herWaitin' for the love of a travelin' soldier**

**Our love will never end**

**Waitin' for the soldier to come back again**

**Never more to be alone when the letter said**

**A soldier's coming home**

**One Friday night at a football game**

**The Lord's Prayer said and the Anthem sang**

**A man said folks would you bow your heads**

**For a list of local Vietnam dead**

**Crying all alone under the stands**

**Was a piccolo player in the marching band**

**And one name read but nobody really cared**

**But a pretty little girl with a bow in her hair**

***Kit's POV***

I remember the day perfectly, the worst day of my life. I had just gotten back form work and I had a letter in the mail. But not one from Chopper.. My finger shook as I ran into my room. I had thrown the letter on my bed and stood there. I eventually opened it and it was from Jester, one of his brothers. It said that Chopper had died but had asked him to tell me he loved me and made this war bare able. I don't know of how long I cried that night. All I know is that I love him and always will.

**I cried**

**Never gonna hold the hand of another guy**

**Too young for him they told her**

**Waitin' for the love of a travelin' soldier**

**Our love will never end**

**Waitin' for the soldier to come back again**

**Never more to be alone when the letter said**

**A soldier's coming home**

* * *

**Moonlittear:** So tell me did you hate it? Love it? I want to hear. And Sorry Star I couldn't write a Rex/Ahsoka one I tried but this came to me more. If you want to write it go ahead. Please tell me what you think guys.


End file.
